


Always

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, implied sex, intimate moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an intimate moment with his latest girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

I looked down at the man with his green eyes staring back at me. A nearly nonexistent smile tugged his lips as he tried to keep a straight face. It was really cute how a macho man like Dean Winchester could looked so embarrassed.

"What? Something on my face?" My lover asked in an embarrassed tone. I shook my head, unable to contain a smile of kmy own. His eyes narrowed. "Then what is it? You're makin' me anxious by starin' at me like that ."

I just rolled my eyes and kissed him, "Shut up, Ass wipe."

He finally smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "I thought I was Bitch Face?" His tone was playful as he said this. I just shrugged.

"You evolved from Bitch Face to Ass Wipe." I murmured, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. Dean smirked again.

"All in one afternoon? Must be a new record." He whispered in that huskily seductive tone of his.

"Must be." I whispered back. Dean sat up, as much as he could with me straddling him, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him as close as possible, and kissed me.

His kiss was intoxicating. Tasting the whiskey on his breath, tinged with the light flavor of cigarettes on his lips. I could feel my heart beginning to hammer in my chest as his lips trailed down the side of my face, only to linger on the edge of my jaw for a few seconds before moving onto the hollow of my throat. I couldn't help uttering his name as he took control, making me lose all conscious thought as he consumed me.

[i]I'll always love you.[/i]


End file.
